parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Lumpy (Dumbo) Trailer
Here is a trailer for Lumpy (Dumbo) by Julian Bernardino. Cast *Dumbo - Lumpy (Winnie the Pooh Series) *Timothy Q. Mouse - Stuart Little and Snowbell *Mrs. Jumbo - Kiki (Kiki's Delivery Services) *The Ringmaster - The Great Fondoo (Laff A Lympics) *Casey Junior - Thomas the Tank Engine (Thomas and the Circus) *Mr. Stork - Big Bird (Sesame Street) *The Storks - Animals (Madagascar) *Giraffes - Chikorita, Bayleef and Meganium (Pokémon) *Lions - Adult Simba & Adult Nala (The Lion King) *Gorillas - King Louie (The Jungle Book) *Bears - Papa Bear, Mama Bear, Brother Bear and Sister Bear (The Berenstain Bears) *Kangaroos - Lady, and Tramp (Lady and the Tramp) *Tigers - Daniel Tiger, Mom Tiger and Dad Tiger (Daniel The Tiger Neighborhood) *Horses - The Horses (Thomas and the Circus) *Zebras - Yakko, Wakko and Dot (Animanicas) *Camels - Numel and Camerupt (Pokémon) *Hippos - Donphan and Phanpy (Pokémon) *Monkeys - Wickersham Brothers (Chuck's Jones Horton Hears A Who (1970)) *Hyenas - Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed (The Lion King) *Ostriches - Huey, Dewey and Louie (DuckTales) *Elephant 1 - Phoebe (Magic School Bus) (Magic School Bus) *Elephant 2 - Fern (Charlotte's Web) *Elephant 3 - Alice (Alice In Wonderland) *Elephant 4 - Kim (Kim Possible) *Elephant 5 - Princess Eilonwy (The Black Cauldron) *Elephant 6 - Cinderella *Elephant 7 - June (Little Einsteins) *Elephant 8 - Wonder Red (Super Why) *Elephant 9 - Snow White (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) *Elephant 10 - Princess Jasmine (Aladdin) *Elephant 11 - Jenny Foxworth (Oliver & Company) *Elephant 12 - Wendy Darling (Peter Pan) *Elephant 13 - Ariel (The Little Mermaid) *Elephant 14 - Penny (Bolt) *Roustabout Men as Themselves *The Band - Rhino Guards, Hippos, Elephants, and Wolf Hunters (Robin Hood) *The Other Boys - Lost Boys (Peter Pan) *Smitty the Bully - Constantine (Muppets) *The Circus Ringmaster Guards - Frollo's Guards (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) *Joe - Jeremy (Phineas and Ferb) *Audience Scream - Penguins (The Three Caballeros) *Clowns as Themselves *Pink Elephants as Themselves *Jim Crow - Scuttle (The Little Mermaid) *Glasses Crow - Woody Woodpecker *Preacher Crow - Jeremy (The Secret of NIMH) *Straw Hatt Crow - Owl (Winnie the Pooh) *Fat Crow - Rocky Rhodes (Chicken Run) Transcript *(the parade plays and marches onward as Lumpy appears) *Julian Bernardino Productions Presents: *Narrator: Hurry! Hurry! Hurry! Follow the crowd to the greatest show on Earth! (the crowd marches onward. Water is squished onto Lumpy. The fourteen female characters laugh) Julian Bernardino's Lumpy (Dumbo) heading a carnival caraven on exciting parody characters, including Stuart Little and Snowbell, who have big ideas. *Stuart Little: You know, lots of people, with big ears, are famous. Ho, ho, boy. All we gotta do is build an act, make you a star, a headliner! Lumpy the Great! *Lumpy: Oh yeah! *Narrator: (Thomas, with his happy face, puffs along, hauling Annie, Clarabel, nine freight cars, and a caboose, puffs on down the line, as several characters are shown) Julian Bernardino's Lumpy (Dumbo) brings you a train load of exciting new characters, Wild Animals, Ferocious Beasts, Thunderous Pachyderms, Jungle Giants, (various characters are shown) Thomas the Tank Engine, the train engine with a personality, (Thomas blows his whistle, and arrives at his goal, breaking hard and stopping, but sends several passengers flying through the air through the cars and into the furnace. A trumpet breaks as some goons pop out and march onward) And believe it or not, the most delightful Julian Bernardino sequence you've ever seen: the parade of the Monkeys. (Lumpy falls down and safely lands on the ground) See Dumbo's magnificent fall to fame, the most sensational climax ever filmed. (the poster for Julian Bernardino's Lumpy (Dumbo) is shown) Category:Julian Bernardino